Facing Normality
by Krstna
Summary: Ron wants to ask Hermione to marry him. But nerves have set in and he has a list of things to do before he can ask her. Basically a story of Ron asking Hermione to marry him!
1. Chapter 1

His heart hammered. Swallowing a lump in his throat he rubbed sweat beads off his forehead. The Hippogriffs in his stomach multiplied as he lifted the knocker and connected it with the doors.

This day had long been coming and yet he had never considered how nervous he would be. Yes he had faced the horrors of a war, destroyed Horcruxes, and been on the run hell he'd even ridden a dragon! And of course who could forget the fact that he had fought Death Eaters, witnessed countless deaths and seen Voldemort destroyed before burying some of the most important and influential people who had ever touched his life. And yet he'd never been this scared.

His brain told him it was because this he was facing alone. He'd never faced those tasks alone. But he was a man now. He was twenty one, he could do this. Like hell he could!

As he turned to leave he heard the click of the lock and the door opened.

"Ron?"

"Mr. Granger."

"Hermione isn't here she's gone shopping with Jean."

Ron nodded swallowing another lump.

"I know. I'm actually here to see you."

The older man looked surprised as he stepped aside allowing Ron into the hall. The door was closed and the man walked into the kitchen. It was clear that he was having a late breakfast. A tray of toast sat on the table next to a coffee pot with 'The Times' folded on the table.

Ron couldn't forget the first time he'd stepped into this kitchen. It had been the morning after _that _battle. Nobody could face the Burrow so Hermione had brought them somewhere away from magic. They had all just sat around. He, Hermione and Harry had stayed there for two weeks before normality settled in.

He remembered that month like a dream. It was as though he had been a shadow just existing and not absorbing. He remembered the burials the most, they had stung him. It was standing grave side and putting those heroes in the ground.

Yes the heroes. He would forever remember a quote that Hermione had spoken shortly after the war in one of the interviews that they had had. She had very calmly looked ahead and said that she was no hero. The interviewer had objected but she shook her head and softly said 'I'm not a hero, but I fought alongside a number of them.'()

Yes those who had fought for freedom and died had been the heroes. But the burials had only been a part of that month. He had been interviewed so many times that by the end he was sure there was nothing else he could tell them.

Then there had been the Order/D.A meetings. Those had been so different to before. Discussing trails, rebuilding Hogwarts, Orders of Merlins for those involved and of course the new Ministry.

And then the fun had started after that. Oh and what fun it had been. He remembered a secret meeting with the Dursleys to ensure they had faired well. After that meeting Hermione announced that it was time to bring her parents back. So together the three friends had left England for Australia. It took them five days to track down the Grangers before they all returned home.

"Would you like some coffee?"

Ron nodded as he took a seat next to John. Hermione's father poured him a cup before steeping his fingers and looking at Ron.

"So what can I do for you?"

"You know that Hermione and I have been together a while now."

It had been three years. Three of the best of Ron's life. Things had changed quickly after the war and he and Hermione had been just one of those things. By the September Ron had moved into a renovated Grimmauld Place with Harry. He had become George's business partner and was frankly just as famous as Harry (which really had surprised him.)

He remembered the house warming party. All his family (excluding his Aunt Marge) had turned up. The Order members and D.A members and all the rest of their friends. Bill and Fleur had chosen then to announce that the next Weasley was on its way. That of course led to even more celebrations that night.

Maybe thinking back on it one of the few things that didn't change was Hermione's presence. During their time on the run the three had grown use to each others company twenty four hours a day for seven days a week. Hermione didn't live with them in Grimmauld Place, no she had returned home to her parents but somehow she always seemed to end up there at t one point every single day. It made Ron laugh actually thinking about it, it was kind of the same with Neville, Dean and Seamus who turned up every weekend. It was almost like their school days hadn't quite ended.

"Yes Ron three years isn't it?"

"Yes Mr. Granger. But Hermione has been a massive part of my life now for ten, nearly eleven years."

John Granger nodded and indicated that he should continue.

"Well… umm … you see my family has a tradition. Umm… well basically I've come to ask for your blessing."

"You wish to marry my daughter?"

"Yes Sir. I love her and I want to spend my life with her."

The older man closed his eyes as if lost in thought. Moments passed and the Hippogriffs reappeared. Finally John Granger opened his eyes and looked at Ron closely.

"I respect that you have come to me Ron but I feel the need to know some of your intentions first."

"Such as?"

"Well my daughter is what you would call a high flier. Would you ever try and hold her back?"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to! Honestly all joking aside I respect Hermione too much, Mr Granger. I know she's told you what she does but she's too modest. She's helping to change the wizarding world Sir. Before it was corrupt, it was prejudice in so many ways. Hermione is helping to make new laws that allow everyone rights."

"Mr Granger because of her blood status is at its all time lowest. Now of course I could and never would credit that entirely by her and neither would she. But what she has done is given rights to creatures that before were deemed irrelevant. She's helping in short to re-shape our world and I will always support and encourage such change."

A flicker of pride raced across the muggle man's face. Then he nodded and began to speak once more.

"That said will you do everything you can to protect her?"

"Hermione is capable of protecting herself Mr. Granger. She is not only one of the smartest people I've ever met she's also one of the most sensible and bravest. We told you everything that we went through in the war but I'm sure there were parts that you didn't understand. But the just of it is that Hermione fought."

"And I'm sure that thought scares you because yes she could have been killed. But Mr Granger Hermione is one of the bravest people in the world. She's a role model you know to a lot of youngsters. They all want to be just like her because she is the best mix of everything. She's compassionate, brave, sensible, smart, in fact she's my better."

"You need to understand that for Hermione protecting herself is important. She hates the idea that because she's a woman she can't do it. So for me to say that I'd protect her would cause her to resent me. We both know she's capable of it, but I promise that I will always aid her in any and all ways and if ever she does need me to protect her I'll be there."

The man looked very thoughtful as he nodded once more.

"Last thing Ron. Will you provide for her?"

"She'd resent me for that too! She is educated Mr Granger and in a job that pays her very well. But I promise that I will share everything I have with her. And I can tell you between us that these days that's a fair amount. You see after the war the Death Eater's gold was taken. Most of it went to rebuilding Hogwarts and the Ministry. Some was sent to the families that were directly affected to try and help."

"But I can tell you that the Ministry insisted on giving money to Harry, Hermione and myself. We never wanted the money what we did was done because we knew it was the right thing. Never did we want prizes for it. But we did take it as not to cause too much of a fuse. And most of the money we donated to the hospital, but I did keep a small amount. That money I invested and it has earned me a good amount back."

"But I also have a share in my brother George's business. He couldn't run it completely by himself so I stepped in after Fred's death. The twins may not have been the best students and may have always been in trouble but they were successful at this business. In fact it is one of the top businesses in the wizarding world. So what I'm saying is that I can afford to finically take care of Hermione if ever I have to."

John Granger gave a smile which stopped some of Ron's nerves.

"You know my daughter very well Ron. I wanted to hear that you would support her without controlling her. I think Hermione is very lucky to have found you. Now to answer your question. Providing Hermione says yes you will always have my blessing."

Ron couldn't help smiling as he left the house. He had gotten what he had needed and now, well now he was left with some shopping to do.

* * *

()I don't know if any of you have seen a show called 'Band of Brothers' but I watched it all. It's about Easy Company a company of soldiers that fought in the second world war. In the interviews one of the surviving members said that his grandson asked if he was a hero. And his remark was that the heroes were the young men that went out there to fight and never came back. He doesn't for one second think that he is a hero. And he is quoted as saying in the interview that he wasn't a hero but he served with a lot of men who were. So that's where Hermione's little quote came from.

Okay so this is basically a four part story. It starts as this chapter shows with Ron and Hermione's dad. Then to ring shopping, proposing and the wedding itself. Basically showing their lives now that normality has set in. I know that it's short, but there are three chapters written (I wrote them in Queenstown!) and I'll update as and when I find the time. So enjoy

Kris xx


	2. Chapter 2

"You're suppose to be helping!"

"I am. I'm just pointing out what I want so that when Harry drags you out you'll be able to show him."

Ron shook his head slowly looking at the white gold band with a sparkling emerald stone.

"What makes you think he'll bring me? I'm hopeless at this sort of thing and he knows it. I bet that when he finally plucks up the courage he'll bring Hermione."

"Are you saying Harry's a coward?"

"When it comes to emotional things he's as bad as me!"

Ginny laughed lightly as she turned her back to the window.

"We want to head off the main street and head sown that lane over there. It takes us to an older complex."

"How do you know that?"

"Hermione showed me."

His sister grabbed his wrist and led him through the crowds of muggles.

"I didn't know you and Hermione had your shopping trips in the muggle shops."

"What you don't know could fill a book."

Ron made a noise as if to protest but then stopped himself. There would be no point Ginny was too sure of herself. Ron had to admit it was good to see.

The weeks after the battle had changed them all. Suddenly they had matured into adults without realising. Although Ginny had returned for her last year of schooling she had done so a survivor.

Ron knew it had taken a toll on the handful that had stayed. Out of Ginny's year excluding herself, Luna and the late Colin Creevey only two others had stayed. So while Hogwarts returned to normal for most of the students for those involved it had been different.

Yet with her new sense of maturity Ginny had done exceedingly well. So well that Kingsley had offered her positions within the ministry. Yet she had followed her heart into Quidditch. The Harpies actually. So reluctantly Ron had taken to supporting them for the benefit of his sister, while still hoping against all odds for a Cannon win.

Of course this decision led to one thing, it made her even more famous. She was now Ginny Weasley, fighter for freedom, girlfriend of the Chosen One and Chaser for the Harpies.

"This is it."

Ron came back to reality as they stopped in front of an antiques shop.

"This is it?"

"Yep."

"So the ring you want is in a big fancy shop. Yet we go to a tatty place for Hermione. Something isn't right there Gin."

"Can I help it if I'm more demanding?"

"I pity Harry."

"He can afford it."

She waved her hand in a dismissive way causing them both to laugh. It was a private joke that nobody around them understood. People passing gave them muted looks of annoyance but they ignored it. The fact was the muggles wouldn't understand their jokes. No the root of this one came as so many from the words of Rita Skeeter. In a recent article she had claimed Harry to be the wealthiest wizard in Britain (Ron had been ranked down at 247!) Since it had run it had become a joke among them all.

"Okay Gin lets go in."

Ron opened the door and held it for his sister to enter first. As the door closed causing a bell to tinkle a plump old lady with rosy cheeks came out from the back.

"Can I help dears?"

"Only looking thanks."

Ginny gave her a warm smile as she walked up to a glass counter. Ron followed behind her. Inside were rows of rings, earrings, bracelets and even some necklaces.

"So what are we looking at?"

"Okay fourth cushion in, third up from the bottom. Now look at the second row from the top. It's the one on the end, the left end that is."

Ron counted along until his eyes landed on a ring. It was gold, yellow unlike the ring that Ginny had been eyeing. In the middle of the band sat a blue stone cut in the shape of a heart.

"What is it?"

"Sapphire. Hermione's birthstone."

"I didn't think she went into things like that."

"She doesn't."

Ron looked at his sister but she was waving at the woman. When she came over she indicated the ring and the woman got it out.

"A lovely choice. It's a 24 carrot gold with a sapphire centre. Would you like to try it on?"

"Oh it's not for me! It's actually for my brother's girlfriend."

Ginny waved her hand in his direction. It was pretty but he had thought maybe a diamond not a sapphire. And he decided to voice that thought to his sister.

"Wouldn't a diamond be better Gin?"

"No it won't."

"Ginny –"

"Ron listen to me. Hermione brought me here and showed me this ring. She told me it reminded her of when she was a child. She told me that her grandmother had a sapphire ring. Apparently her grandfather hadn't been able to afford anything fancier when he purposed."

"But I can afford something fancier!"

"It's not about the stone Ronald! It's about the thought and sentiment behind it. Because of that memory sapphire is Hermione's favourite stone. If you buy her this ring not only will it indicate your love but also the past, the understanding between the two of you."

Ron was silent as he looked again at the ring. This time he saw it in a new light. He thought of Hermione. Ginny was right about her liking of sapphire. He recalled the necklace and earring set she'd had off her parents on her twenty first birthday. The look in her eyes that they had remembered that childhood affection.

"I'll take this one."

"Are you sure it will fit dear?"

Ron nodded with a smile on his lips. He'd get it to fit no problem. He paid in muggle cash and they left. As the door closed he looked closely at his sister.

"You said when we were younger that you wanted a garnet ring when you get married. A stone the colour of your hair."

"And then I saw Harry's eyes."

Ron couldn't help but laugh as together they walked through the crowds.


	3. Chapter 3

He ran his fingers through his hair again. Once more a knot had settled in the pit of his stomach. He checked his pocked for what felt like the billionth time before leaving the toilets.

He could see Hermione sat at their table. She was sipping her glass of white wine while she waited for him to return. He watched her with every step he took. As always he was filled with bemusement at what had transpired. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was really his girlfriend.

Ron always kicked himself when he thought about how long it took him to notice Hermione's beauty. It was true that as they had gotten older she had grown into her looks. But of course even then it had taken him years to notice it. Something that his brothers had taken to teasing him about, especially George.

He would now for probably the first time in his life admit that his eyes had been opened during the Yule Ball of their fourth year. He had denied it for years but that had been the moment he had first noticed Hermione for what she was. Before then she had always been one of the guys, his best friend, never a girl. But the moment she had entered the hall with Krum all that had changed.

Of course things hadn't run smoothly for them. It couldn't really after all they were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two thirds of the Gryffindor trio. No it had taken three years for things to develop for them. It was almost laughable but the date of their first kiss had been the night of the final battle. There had of course been flirting before that, a quick hug even some hand holding but never a kiss. Ron personally had thought that that kiss had been why he had made it through the battle. He and Hermione were made for each other. Fate had screwed with them for so long that he knew it wouldn't take him from her then.

"You took your time. I was beginning to think you'd fallen in."

Ron grinned as he lowered himself into the seat opposite Hermione. He took in her features as he did so. The twinkle of her brown eyes, the way her smile brightened her face. The loose curls that brushed to her shoulders gave her a mature look which drove Ron wild. Without missing a beat though he replied to Hermione using a personal joke.

"It's that blasted troll that they employ to keep the toilets clean. He never lets me out easily."

"I hope you remembered to flick and swish!"

They both grinned losing themselves in one of their oldest joint memories. How could they forget the Halloween back in their first year of Hogwarts and the 'fierce' battle that Ron and Harry had endured with the troll that had attacked Hermione? Of course the fact that Ron and Harry had locked Hermione in with it almost remained forgotten.

"We've come a long way since then haven't we?"

"Bloody right we have."

"Language Ronald."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with laughter as Ron shot her a look of pure shock. It was well rehearsed and again signalled a time in their teenage years. It was the little things like that that always kept them together. The reminder that they had been together in some form for so long.

It was only a matter of minutes before their waiter returned to them again. This time he brought with him their desert. Ron picked up his spoon and lowered it straight into the vanilla ice-cream. He however didn't bring it to his mouth as he watched Hermione take a bite out of her apple crumble.

"Hermione."

"Umm…"

"Are you happy with how things have turned out?"

The woman dropped her fork onto the plate dabbing her lips with the napkin gently.

"In general yes."

He understood that. Everyone was careful with wording when asked that. He was no exception to that rule. They were glad to be alive and living without the old fear of attack that had followed them for so long. But they could never be truly happy with how things turned out. No because they missed the friends and family members that had cruelly be snatched away from them in the midst of upheaval.

"I meant are you happy with your choices?"

Hermione's eyes met his and he could see the sincerity behind them.

"I wouldn't change a single one Ron."

He knew that was her way of saying she didn't regret their relationship. For a long while they had both worried about getting together. It was clear to everyone that they had feelings for each other and according to some they had been made for each other. But there had been a lot to consider for them. The fact was they had worried about their friendship. Both had known that things could never return to what they had been after they started dating and they had worried over destroying their friendship. But it had turned out that they were so strong together that Ron doubted now that their friendship had ever been in any danger.

"Do you think you're ready to make another decision?"

A quizzical look crossed her face. It was quickly turned to amazement as Ron slid off his seat and onto one knee.

"Hermione together we have faced more danger than I ever thought possible. There were times when I felt weak and thought I'd fall, but with your strength I grew stronger. When I feared the path you stood firm and led the way. You have helped to shape me into the man I am today. For that alone I will always love you."

"But I've watched you closely. I've seen your fear, and I've seen your strength. I watched you grow from an insecure child into the confident woman that you are today. I've always known that by standing together we would ultimately succeed at anything and everything. With you by my side I've always known I could win. And we have eventually faced all the horrors of the world together. And Hermione there is no-one else in the world that I would ever want to face those things with. And nobody else I want to spend my future with."

"So I guess what I'm trying to say with all this is basically … Hermione Jean Granger will you do me the greatest honour and agree to be my wife? Hermione marry me."

It felt to Ron like a life time. He stayed on his knee holding Hermione's hand in his. The ring he had bought was open on the palm of his other hand. He watched her silently as she looked at him. Her eyes had become as big as saucers and he was sure that they were lined with tears. Finally Hermione managed to make a little movement. Ron's mouth had gone dry as her eyes locked with his and she nodded.

The largest grin came to his face as he watched her. She looked gorgeous even with her mouth hanging open. It was clear that she was speechless and had lost her voice. Then with amazement he watched as tears slipped from her lips. He felt her tug on his hand and he began to stand. As he reached her level her lips came to his and he straightened up into the kiss. His arms slipped around her as he slowly managed to slip the sapphire ring onto her finger.

After moments they pulled apart and he looked into her face. All he could do was smile at her. He felt the flutter in his stomach as she smiled back at him. Then her eyes shifted to look at the ring on her finger and he barely made out her hushed voice.

"Sapphire."

Her eyes shot back up to his.

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

He grinned as he said it. They were so caught up in each other that they stood in their own little world oblivious to the people around them. The cheers and clapping of the other diners went unheard by their ears. But then neither of them really cared as they were just too lost in each others eyes.

* * *

There is one final chapter but I'm not sure when you'll get it. That is because I haven't written it yet. But I know what it will be. Just have to find the time to write it. So bear with me it won't be too long ... I think.

Kris xx


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop fidgeting."

Ron ran his hands through his hair for the forty second time. He shot Harry a look that said more than his words ever could as he pulled once more on his dress robes making them sit just right.

"Ron you're worse than your sister."

"Says the man who spent three hours trying to get his hair to sit still this morning."

Harry opened his mouth as if to argue but then just shrugged. Ron turned around to look at those assembled again. The chairs had once more been set up in the back yard of the Burrow. The canopy sheltered them from any of the early June showers that could appear.

Faces smiled up at him but he blocked most of them out. He didn't care about who was sat there watching there was only one person he cared about. He turned back to Harry and tugged his best man's sleeve up to look at his watch.

"Come on Ron she'll be here in her own time."

"You do have the rings though."

Harry grinned and patted his pocket. Ron knew that he was probably over reacting but his memories of another wedding in his parent's garden kept springing to mind. Thinking back Bill and Fleur's wedding hadn't been that bad. The ceremony had gone without a hitch everyone had commented on how beautiful the bride was and how handsome the groom. They had laughed and danced and had the best time.

That was until about half way through. Kingsley Shacklebolt's lynx patronus had arrived and warned everyone that the ministry had fallen. Ron still remembered the panic as people ran as the Death Eaters arrived. He pictured running towards a disgusted Harry and the way Hermione had grabbed his arm and then the silence of a London street.

His stomach still knotted remembering what happened after that. The whole war had rocketed from that point in and he knew that he was lucky to alive.

Harry's elbow found his rib unexpectedly.

"What?"

Harry nodded his head up aisle that had been created. Ron turned once more and felt his mouth drop. Hermione was walking towards them on the arm of her father. She was dressed in stylish water robes that fell around her ankles. Her hair was as straight as it had been back at the Yule Ball. She wore a sapphire necklace and earrings that matched her engagement ring. Ron couldn't stop staring at her.

She shot him the tiniest of smiles and a flutter hit his stomach. He smiled back and turned to look at her as she stood next to him. It was only natural when he reached out and took her delicate hand in his. The smile widened on his face as the ceremony began.

"Hermione. I don't know what it is that I should promise you. I would promise to take care of you but I know that you can take care of yourself. I would promise to support you but you are capable of supporting yourself. So I promise to love you forever. I promise that I will always be with you. I promise to stick by you through all the good times and through any bad times. But most importantly I promise to be good to you. I promise that I'll never hurt you intentionally and that I will always do right by you."

He squeezed Hermione's hand as he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise that no matter what life has to throw at us I'll be there by your side. Because when it comes down to it there's nowhere else I'd want to be."

Taking his eyes from Hermione he turned and took the ring from Harry. This ring was different to the engagement one in all ways possible. It was a gold band with two initials carved into it HG and RW.

"Hermione this ring is a symbol for everything that our love stands for. I give you this ring as a promise that our love will go on forever. I give you this ring because there is nobody else I would ever want to give it too."

He smiled and noticed that tears were forming in Hermione's eyes. She took her hands from in his and placed them under his hands. With a small quiver in her voice she spoke.

"Ron I love you. There was a time when I feared that I'd never get to tell you that. But I do love you. I could promise you the world; I could promise you anything and everything that you've ever wanted. But I promise you that I will share my greatest power with you. I will share with you the tool that will keep us safe from those that wish us harm. I promise you the greatest magic in the world which most underestimate. Ron I promise you love. I promise you my love for as long as we both live."

He watched as she looked at Harry. Their best friend stepped forward and gave her the second ring. It was identical the first in all ways except size.

"Ron I give you this ring because I love you."

She slipped the ring onto his finger. As their eyes connected Ron felt his heart pound. In that moment he had never been as happy.

"Okay so as the best man I get to give a speech. And the beauty of this is that I have stories about both of them!"

Harry grinned a very wicked smile. Ron though just squeezed Hermione's hand secure with the knowledge that there would come a time when Harry would regret what he said. Yes Ron had many stories filled away in his head for Harry's wedding day and the best man speech he'd have to make.

"So the first time I met Ron was on the 1st September and the ride to Hogwarts. He sat with me and tired to turn his rat yellow. It of course didn't work since Fred and George had given him a dud. It was also that day that I met Hermione. Bossy and talkative. You know she'd already memorised the spell books at that point!"

Laughter sounded through the air and Ron smiled. Hermione blushed slightly but smiled happily.

"They didn't get on at first you know. They argued about everything, which hasn't really changed. But finally they worked out their differences. Of course it took a mountain troll for that to happen."

Only those who knew the story laughed at that. Harry grinned looking at their side.

"Yes it was love even back then. Of course I was the only one to know it. I mean just look at our second year in Hogwarts. A certain person called Hermione Mudblood and Ron was burping up slugs for hours thanks to a miss directed spell."

"But all joking aside these two are meant for each other. The jealous bickering that erupted after Hermione's Yule Ball date with Victor Krum, and who can forget Ron's relationship with Lavender Brown just showed what was to come."

"I suppose I'm the best person to comment on their building relationship as I saw it first hand. I watched the pair of them lean to each other for support during our time on the run. I saw the change in the way that they spoke and looked at one another. I even saw their first kiss!"

Hermione blushed and Ron leaned up and slugged Harry in the arm.

"Be careful mate you're still not married. And I have a hell of a lot of stories about you!"

Harry put his hands up as if in defeat.

"Alright I give in. But I do want to say that I've never met anybody more suited. I suppose the phrase opposites attract works with you two. I can't imagine anybody else putting up with either of you any better. So I'm glad this worked out."

"So everyone raise your glasses for the latest Mr and Mrs Weasley. To Ron and Hermione."

Ron laughed as those around them lifted their glasses. Then getting to his feet he led Hermione around the table. He could see their friends and family all smiling and laughing having a great time. But Ron didn't focus on them for long.

Taking Hermione's hand he led her to the dance floor.

"I didn't think you danced."

"McGonagall gave me some tips."

Hermione laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder. Then they took their first dance together. It was perfect. Ron knew that the future could bring anything but he didn't care. Because there was one thing he was certain of. With Hermione by his side, he could and would do anything.

* * *

And there ends this story. I really hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have. I never intended it to be more than four chapters long and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. So thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review.

Kris xx


End file.
